Janice McCorpse
Author's Note: I'm no artist to draw something, but I do have great imagination when it comes to making some characters! I hope you'll like this.) Appearance Janice's hair is a bit wavy with the color of black and with red tips. Has light brown skin (got that from her dad) and she wears a one black off shoulder top that shows a number sign and a smiley emoji on it. With a black brace on her left arm . Wears a blue jeans and black flat shoes. Personality She's a positive kind of gal which she doesn't insulted other people, like Janice, or judge them, like Natalia. She knows who to trust and never let negative things get her down. But don't let those positive feelings from her fool you because she may be a happy kind of Hybrid but on her other side is just like her sisters. Origin She is one of the positive kind of hybrid in the group and they always think that she's been like that. But they're WRONG. Of course, her past she is positive but when that incident happen she started to lose her sanity. She still remembers of how one of the Vampires had killed her father right in front of her face before her mother had caught her. Before that happened she still remember of that faithful day when those vampires had found her family which she didn't even KNEW about. She was just running around the forest without her older half-sister, which is Jessie, since she just want to explore for a bit. Until she realized that she was far away from home. She knows that she's going to be in trouble as she tried to find which way is home. Until she saw one of the vampire walking by. She didn't know this Vampire were the one who was going to kill her family as she went to ask if he could help her to find her way home. She saw that the vampire show a grin as he politely nodded and lead her back to her home. Instead, he lead her far, FAR away from home. She was also confused of where they're going until she saw other vampires and doesn't know of what's going on. She doesn't seem to process of what's happening until she screams in pain when one of the vampire had already bitten her flesh off and it shows a bit of her bones. She quickly back away while holding her bleeding arm and trip as she fall onto her rear while looking up in fear when the vampire had grabbed her arm up and gave her a smirked before cracking her bones on her arm which it made her scream in agony. Most of the vampires grin at her poor scream but it didn't last long when they heard a howl as the Vampire who was holding Janice dropped her when he got tackled by a wolf. Janice looked over and saw the wolf ripping the Vampire's guts out. She knew it was her father telling by his scent. The rest of the vampires gathered around him and started attacking him as the father started to howl in pain and anger. She try to get away but she did nothing but stare as her father started to feel defeated when she saw the vampires had already got him down and started shredding him into pieces. Her eyes are filled with tears watching her father before jolting feeling her mother quietly pulled her away from the scene. She followed her mother back to the house and saw her taking Anny from Natalia before they all ran to the back door and ran into the forest. She was so scared that the image inside her head of her father had made her feel a bit dizzy and can't stop crying before she noticed that they stop. Then she saw someone with a cloak and had the hood up. She saw the person pulled his hood down and saw he was also a vampire. She doesn't know who he is but she saw her mother gave Anny back to Natalia and was surprised that she told them to run away. She doesn't want to leave her and let it happened of like how her father died. Before she was about to argued, she notice Natalia had pulled Jessie away as she looked at her mother one last time before running after them. She burst in tears seeing her mother's smile before running off. Until they stop and making sure that they're far away from that place. She couldn't stop crying as she sat down on the ground with her arm bleeding but it started to heal properly which it's good but it's still hurt to her since she is young and it takes time for her to heal. So Jessie had got am arm brace for her and put it on. She smiled at Jessie telling her that she looks cool in it even though that she may not be able to punched but she knows that she'll defend herself. As few months past by, she's been taking care of her little baby sister while Natalia and Jessie going to hunt some food before seeing her older half-sister had brought a guest who is also a hybrid. She also notice of how sad and scared he is which it reminds her about herself. So she started talking with their new friend and also help building the mansion with her sisters. After few years later, she finally had overcome her traumatizing past and helped other creatures and Hybrids of their experienced. She will KILL anyone who tries to hurt other living creatures in the forest. Facts * Janice was 10 when she lost both of her parents. * She enjoys cooking and baking for her sisters and others. * She's like a happy kind of Hybrid who would do anything to make other creatures feel the same. * Janice kills her victims by tearing their arms off first (just like how the Vampire did to hers). * She doesn't know any other supernatural creatures like Slenderman, Zalgo, etc. * Started building the mansion at the age of 15. * She train with Jessie to get her skills better. * She spare most of her prey but if they ever tried to hurt her family, she won't be very pleased at their actions. * Owner of this Character belongs to SamoanaGirl101 Category:Humanoid Category:OC Category:Female Category:Work In Progress Category:Killer Category:Hybrid Category:Deceased Parent(s)